


Farewell Blog

by Lady_Juno



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dead Sherlock, F/M, Fem!Watson - Freeform, Martin Freeman makes a beautiful woman, always a lady!Watson, girl!Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Juno/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final entry to Joan's infamous blog, after the presumed suicide of one William Sherlock Scott Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Blog

It was strange. I came home to the flat... and there was no smell of explosives, no superheated chemicals, no blood on the table. His experiments were still in the fridge, where our landlady had put them (reluctantly, I bet). But all the little things that had always told me that he was around were gone.

There were no new postits, posters, notes or pictures on the wall. No new holes in the ceiling or window. Even his computer was dark and quiet. This, I think, is the end of an era. An era that most people didn't even know was happening. Safe in their beds, living normal lives without a crazy flatmate shooting the walls full of holes when he's bored.

Normal lives. Doing things like breathing and sleeping, things that Sherlock Holmes surely would have done without if he could. Now, I'm afraid, he does. Perhaps, wherever he is, there are more exciting things going on. Perhaps there are moments wherein he no longer needs to collapse on the couch like some understuffed scarecrow because he hasn't eaten in three days and needs sleep or more nicotine patches to keep him going. (I tried to encourage him to eat and sleep rather than rely on caffeine and imaginary cigarettes.)

Some days I still think he's going to walk through the door with some new case bringing that manic smile to his face, flapping his coat around and not giving a rat's ass about what I was doing before he enlisted me to do his donkey-work. It's a startling feeling, I'll admit. Jarring. When I realize that he's not coming back. Ever.

This is the last post I will ever put up here.

 

It is the end of an era.

 

Who is Joan Watson without Sherlock Holmes? No one interesting, I'm sure. Please don't begrudge me this- if I kept half my audience without a genius looking over my shoulder, I would be astounded. But without him around, I really have very little to write about. Know that I intend to live one of those boring, normal lives my beloved partner so detested. I will work and pay the bills and maybe even find someone else with whom to share my life. For now, I bid you farewell.

 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
